


Seven Figures

by Adam29



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Tobias Rieper, reaps that ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: 47 needs to get a disguise to sneak further into the Milton Fitptrick bank, and a bank clerk would work fine, pity he gets distracted taking the clothes off the bank clerk.
Relationships: 47/Bank Clerk, 47/OMC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Seven Figures

“Let me just activate the booth privacy settings. One moment…” The clerk said as blinds come down to shield them from view. “There, now nobody can see or hear anything that goes on in here.”

“Practical.” Tobias said in a low tone.

“Isn't it? So, you wanted to open a savings account, Mr. Rieper?” 

47 nodded and strolled around to get behind the clerk, who was already tapping away at computer attached to it on the table. The clerk went into various jargon -terms, conditions, percentages and interest levels. Completely oblivious to his close proximity until ‘Mr Rieper’ pressed close from behind.

“Uh?” The clerk stammered as a hand lands gently on their shoulder.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Mr Rieper remarked in that low baritone voice of his.

“It’s…Ahem... it’s Ben, Mr Rieper… Ben Parker.” Ben answered.

He goes to click on something but Tobias covers his hand with his own, and laces their fingers together.

“Now, Ben. I believe you can be a little more convincing in getting me to open my account.” Tobias leans in to purr into Ben’s ear. “Show me real benefits and special perks to having an account here,” Tobias purred.

Ben jerked as Tobias pressed his hips into his ass, and then leans in to kiss him. He gasped. Utterly in shock as Tobias moved his lips sensually him, before cupping Ben between his legs. Ben pulls away so hard that he accidentlly knocks the keyboard in the floor. “Mr. Rieper! I—I…th-this is unprofessional...” Ben stammered, hands flat on Tobias’ muscular chest as he panted and blushed.

“Unprofessional,” Rieper growled in his ear - like he was about to teach the poor clerk a lesson. Ben realized where his hands were and he quickly retracts them - clenching them by his sides as he tries and fails to find a better place to put them. His face burning hot against the hitman's cheek.

“How can you say this is unprofessional when you're only doing your job, Mr. Parker?” Rieper emphasizes 'job' with a quick thrust against Ben's lower half that sends the clerk stumbling backwards to fall onto the desk's surface, nearly knocking the computer monitor over.

“My—my job,” Ben sputters, completely distracted now by the deep blue eyes pinning him down as Tobias leans onto the table and runs his calloused hands up and down the bank clerk's heaving chest, like he's giving the younger man a half-massage to calm his nerves.Tobias thought it was adorable how nervous he was.

“Of course,” Rieper's voice is light, teasing as he starts to unbutton Ben's shirt, “Your job includes convincing new clients to open accounts. All you have to do…” He goes on as he absently pulled Ben’s shirt open to expose his chest. Leading down to a flat, undefined stomach, “… is convince me.”

Ben's heart was going a million miles a minute – if he managed to talk Mr. Rieper into opening this six-figure account, he'd be head-and-shoulders above his peers for that coveted promotion. It didn't hurt that the man requesting these 'perks' was mind-numbingly attractive in a predatory, dangerous sort of manner.

Even though he wasn't normally into other men, there's no way he could let this opportunity walk out the door - his dick wasn’t letting his brain talk him out of it. In an instant he decided he just couldn't let that happen. “O-okay, Mr. Rieper,” Ben huffed out - desperately trying to slow his pounding heart underneath the calloused hands of the assassin. “I'll show you the uh, the perks.” He reached up with a slightly shaking hand to take Tobias’ by the collar and pull him into a kiss that involves a lot of spit and teeth-clacking until Mr. Rieper takes the reins with another thrust that sends a jolt of heat to Ben's groin as he pulls away with a sob, covering his reddened face.

“F-fu- oh god, okay,” Ben's trying so hard to remain composed and honestly, it's the cutest fucking thing, even if it puts a sinking realization in Tobias' stomach. Tobias can tell that Mr. Parker's so occupied working his ass off in this bank that romance isn't even an afterthought for the poor boy. It wouldn't be couture to take advantage of the boy's ambitions, especially if he was doing this solely for his job.

Tobias hums a bit, begins to pull away but then Ben's leaning up to grab his shoulders. “Wait, Mr. Rieper!” Ben's sputtering a bit, his chest still heaving as the assassin raises a brow at the clerk. “No need, Mr. Parker,” Tobias replies evenly, “I'll open an account, regardless.” He wasn't going to do this if Ben hated every second of it.

However, Ben's quick to reply, “Well, that's nice, but I-” and somehow his face gets even redder as he slowly pushes out the next words. “I... I wouldn't mind finishing this, if that's alright.” He averts his eyes once he says this, his hands squeezing Tobias' shoulders timidly.

“I mean, if you want to see the rest of the... perks, that is.” Ben pressed forward and wiggles his hips against Tobias' crotch, smiling a bit as his attempt at flirting isn't lost on Tobias at all. “Of course,” Tobias replies, his rumble of a voice sending sparks of excitement under Ben's skin. He pulled Ben to straddle him on the desk as his mouth finds the clerk's neck and quickly dissolves the younger man into a whimpering mess against him, grinding his thigh into the growing heat between Ben's legs.

“Ooo-oh, god,” Ben muffled a whine into his shoulder as 47 sucks a crescent moon into his neck, licking a hot stripe over the newly bruised flesh as Ben's hands make a clumsy effort at undoing the assassin's belt and fly. He finally does, shying away at first from the impressive bulge that feels way too hot in his hand, but Tobias takes the younger man's wrist and helps him pull down the boxer-briefs, the assassin's cock springing out and drawing a surprised 'oh!' from a wide-eyed Ben from its size alone.

“Oh god, it's – it's huge! I mean-” Ben's mouth, once dry from nerves, suddenly begins to salivate, his hormones going into a mad spiral as the full realization of what they're doing hits him. It's like his body suddenly remembered how to have sex as his cock goes from half-hard to throbbing in a matter of seconds. The sight of Mr. Rieper beneath him, panting lightly, shirt disheveled with the hint of a chiseled stomach peeking underneath it and his gorgeously thick cock upright in all its uncensored glory is by far the sexiest fucking thing that Ben's ever seen.

Ben reached between them, slid a single digit up the veined cock as he soaked in the growl from Rieper. Ben licks his lips without realizing it, and he whispers, “Can- can I suck it?” He swallowed as soon as the words left his mouth. He glanced up nervously at Tobias.

“I'm sorry?” Tobias says in a purr, “What is it you'd like to do?” His slides his hand down the clerk's back to squeeze his ass - humming appreciatively at its pert roundness. 

“I’d… like to-” Ben stutters out before Tobias squeezes his ass harder, giving it a smack that echoes in the small room as Ben nearly falls forward onto the assassin.

Ben's inhibitions fly out the window at the raunchy gesture. “Fuuu-uuck, I just want to suck your fat cock, Mr. Rieper,” He whined. He slid off the desk onto his knees, trembling as he stared up at Tobias with the best 'fuck me' face he can muster. His cheek pressing against the assassin's dick.

“My, Mr. Parker,” Tobias chuckles down at the clerk, “Now who's the one being unprofessional?”

Ben pouts at the statement and tries to ignore his whole body heating up at the remark. He barely waits for Tobias to give the nod of approval before he's licking up and down Tobias' cock, trying not to outright slobber on it with his inexperience but he's going at it with an enthusiasm that Tobias can most definitely appreciate.

The clerk's licking at the slit, feeling Tobias' thighs tense under his hands as he gingerly places his lips on the head and slides down slowly. The first few inches already has him gagging as Tobias is whispering at him to take it easy as he's giving reassuring squeezes on the clerk's shoulders.

Ben pulls up, breathes hard through his nose and then slides down a few more inches and shit… how can one guy have so much dick?? The few girls he'd been with talking about how big he was? Yeah right. His own cock has nothing on this beast.

The clerk begins to bob his head, grabbing the rest of Tobias' dick in his hand as he eases his way further down the shaft, breathing through his nose in quick, short puffs. He slides his tongue under the shaft, drawing a noise from Tobias as a decent time later has Tobias' cock fully sheathed in his mouth. Ben's nose presses against the assassin's taught stomach, ignoring the ache between his legs as he gives a low moan, the vibration making Tobias grit his teeth as the clerk slowly pulls back with a suction that draws another low noise from the agent.

Fuck, 47 will never not love getting this sort of head. The wet, velvety suction around his cock is a sensation that he hasn't felt in a long time, and even coming from an experienced partner always feels fantastic in some degree.

Ben pushes forward again, breathes hard through his nose as he eases off the shaft so that his lips rest on the tip before he's moving forward again, licking everywhere his tongue can reach. He quickly turning into a natural.

Tobias is giving him little praises and encouragements through light pants and groans, things like “Good, Ben, you're doing so good,” and “all the way, that's amazing, incredible,” Ben reveled in the praise, blushing ear to ear as he worked the assassin over the best way he knew how.

Tobias feels the familiar heat coiling tight in his stomach, his release quickly approaching as he gently pulls Ben off his cock, the clerk doing so reluctantly as Tobias' cock leaves his mouth with a wet pop. “Close,” Tobias pants, “and trust me, you won't want to try swallowing your first time.”

Ben rubbed his legs together to quell the heat, the thought of Tobias' thick, hot release in the back of his throat making warmth bloom in his lower stomach as precum leaks from his cock and stains the tip of his pants.

“I- I can't even try?” He purrs out, pushing forward to take Mr. Rieper in his mouth again but the older man holds him back steadfast.

“God, no, please, you'd choke.” He panted. Ben pouts again and it is so cute that Tobias can’t deny him. “Fine,” he replies. Before he’s even done saying the single word Ben pushes into 47's pants just underneath his shaft, yanking them down to expose his balls. He's already licking all over them, suctioning one into his mouth as Tobias comes hard enough to see stars, his mind blanking out as his whitened knuckles grip the desk for dear life.

Tobias comes down from his high to see flushed Ben and covered in his release. His chest heaving as his own erection's straining against his slacks. He gazed up at Tobias with nothing short of pure worship.

“Well, excellent service like that,” Tobias gulps to catch his breath and leans down to pull Ben up. “I can hardly not return the same…”

Tobias pressed his lips to Ben’s, his tongue licking up his own cum, causing Ben to moan wantonly from the naughty action.

Tobias clamps one hand behind Ben’s head. Rough but gentle in its way, as the other reaches down to undo the belt, button and zipper of Ben’s pants. Ben starts, grabbing at Tobias wrist, but the other male hardly slows down, and pushes his hand into the front of Ben’s pants. He whimpers into Tobias mouth, who keeps rolling his tongue into Ben’s mouth, as his other hand cups and caresses Ben’s bulge, fingers pressing and fondling his stiff cock through the fabric of his heart printed boxers.

Ben got as much pleasure from this as Mr. Rieper did, who pulled away to lick his mess off Ben’s face. Ben gasped helplessly as Tobias picked up the pace of rubbing his cock, the friction making Ben rut up into Tobias hand. Tobias let go of his head to slip his other hand up Ben’s exposed chest to fondle his smooth torso. Earning a low, heavy moan when he tweaked Ben’s nipple. Tobias slipped his busy hand into his boxers to grip and stroke Ben’s hard, dripping cock in his palm.

“Ah! Ahh! Mr Rieper!” Ben moaned, shaking his head side to side from the double stimulation.

“Please....call me Tobias..” The bald Adonis sighed in his ear.

Ben swallowed hard, gasping as he nods frantically. Tobias kissed him again to muffle his heavy moans and high pitched cries, even though the booth’s privacy settings would cover that up. Tobias relished the sounds he drew out of the young clerk, and the feel of his hard and dripping cock. Sure, nowhere near his size, but still a hot handful, and Tobias felt his cock twitching with renewed energy. Which he pressed into Ben’s ass from behind as he pushed the clerks pants and boxers down, exposing his ass, cock and balls to the chill air of the booth. Tobias moaned softly as he rutted his cock against Ben’s trembling ass, all while pumping his cock rapidly.

“Wa-wait...Tobias, Wait!” Ben gasped, leaning his head back on Tobias’ shoulder. Shaking from side to side. “If you do that...if you....I’ll cum!” Ben almost cried when Tobias dragged his teeth over the shell of his ear - sucking on his earlobe as he cupped Ben’s balls in his other hand. While still pumping his hand. Sliding his now rock hard cock between Ben’s supple cheeks.

"To-ooh-obias." Ben moaned. "We should… stop..." Ben shuddered when Tobias growled into his ear. “If someone should walk in..." Ben gasped as Tobias jerked his cock up and down.

"No one will come in," Tobias purred. "It's a slow day, and there seems to be a investigation going on…” Tobias kissed along Ben's neck. “So… enjoy this. I get to fuck you in the middle of public place, where you work, where every one knows you, knows what ‘good boy’ you are - and no one can see, or hear us." Tobias words made Ben whimpered. He couldn’t help leaning back or the way he almost twerked his ass against Tobias cock.

Tobias pulled back, dropped to his knees and spread Ben's ass cheeks to appraise his hole. "So tight, it's going to need a little lube." Tobias joked, and leaned forward to lick at Ben's hole. He yelped and spasmed in pleasure.

Tobias' tongue licked hot stripes over his asshole before probing against the tight ring of muscle. He pressed in and drawing another whine from Ben, who was clawing at the booth's walls. He grabbed the clerk's hips to hold him in place as he moved his tongue inside relentlessly, drawing all sorts of dirty-sweet noises from the younger man.

“Oh, fuck me, To-Tobias, haaa-aah,” Ben felt like his legs were about to give out. His hips twitching into each thrust of Tobias' tongue as his heavy breathes fog the booth's tinted windows. Of course this handsome stranger would know how to eat ass like a champ; he was going to spoil Ben. Turn him off to anyone else who tried to toss his salad in the future.

Suddenly there's something else probing Ben's asshole. Sliding in before Ben fully realizes what it is as Tobias' finger pushes against his prostate and sends spots dancing across the clerk's vision. He pushes his hips into Tobias' mouth and hand, desperately chasing that sensation as the older man keeps his finger thrusting in and out, in sync with his tongue.

This draws all sorts of fun noises from the younger man, between moans and whines and howls, Tobias can catch snippets of, “Fuck, so good, god I need more, please, please,” spilling from Ben's lips like a lewd prayer. Another finger shoved in has Ben arching exquisitely as his walls twitch around the assassin's digits. Nails scratching into the windows as Tobias works him open.

He thrusts them in and out to the jerk of Ben's hips and crescendo of moans. Idly musing about all of the people outside of their little booth, completely oblivious to the clerk getting his ass eaten within an inch of his life just a few feet away. Another deep thrust of Tobias' tongue into his ass has Ben clenching in earnest, moaning out something along the line of, “gonna cum if you keep this up,” so Tobias slides his tongue and fingers out, gives a few more licks for good measure before he's pushing Ben up against the wall, his cock sliding over the clerk's newly prepped asshole.

“Think you can take this?” Tobias growls against Ben's ear, fingers digging into his hips as the clerk swallows hard. His painfully hard cock leaking a trail of precum that spots the floor at his feet. He’s so turned on that he can’t tell up from down. 

“Yes,” He whispers, “Yes please, just give it to me. Fuck I need it.”

It's all Tobias needs to hear. He pressed the head of his cock against the puckered hole, pushing it in slowly, feeling the trembles ripple through Ben's body. The clerk seems to have come to yet another realization that he was about to get a monster of a cock shoved into his ass.

“Ahh! Haaaah! Gawd! To-to-tooooh-bias!” Ben moaned as Tobias pushed his cock all the way in. Ben let out a whoosh of air, once Tobias stopped moving and let him adjust.

“I’ve heard bank clerks were ‘penny pinchers,’” Tobias groaned heavily. “But I assumed it was your hands doing it.” Ben laughed at the joke, only to scramble against the wall as Tobias pulled out, then pushed back inside. His ass seemed to cling to Tobias cock, trying to suck it back in as Tobias slowly pulled out. “The minute I followed you to the private booth, I just knew...” Tobias grunted. “That I had to pound this pert ass.” Tobias squeezed a cheek, Ben pressed his forehead to the wall with a pitiful and overwhelmed moan. Tobias spread him open to watch as he slid his cock out, till only his head was snugly caught in the rim of Ben’s hole, and then slowly, firmly, shoved it back into Ben’s hole.

“Ahh! Frrrrrr-Ugh!” Ben gurgled. “Fuck! You...Jesus god, the seven figures referred to your cock, not your account…” Ben pounded his fists on the wall, whimpering as Tobias pushed in balls deep, and stayed there. He rocked his hips against the cushion of Ben’s ass.

“Oooooh lord, Ben.” Tobias groaned as he rocked harder into the bank clerk. “I might have to come back and make a few ‘deposits’ after this encounter with your ‘assets’.”

Laughing lightly at the joke, Ben was soon drooling from how his mouth was gaped from the pleasure. Tobias pulled out, and slammed back in causing Ben to howl, rubbing his cheek against the drool spot on the wall as Tobias fucked into him hard and fast. His cut pelvis, hitting his ass hard enough to make it ripple. Causing Tobias to groan hard in pleasure. He wet his fingers before he began to ease one in alongside his dick.

“Ohh! No! Tobias-gaaah!” Ben jumps around the intrusion, pressing his forehead against the wall as he tried to wriggle away from he extra addition in his ass. Already full to the brim, the addition of Tobias finger was too much.

“Shhhh~ You can take it,” Tobias hushed, grasping Ben’s hip with the free hand, while driving harder into Ben. Stilling the clerk, as he slid that finger deeper into his ass, pulling up so as to stretch his ass wider to loosen the grip on his cock. And to hear the delightful symphony of Ben’s pleasurable torture.

Tobias makes quick work of stretching Ben even further with his finger, making the clerk feel like he's getting pushed past his limit. “Oh, oh God, I don't think I can take this,” Ben's voice comes out in a desperate whine as the head of Tobias' cock rubs over the little bundle of nerves inside of him, the assassin's finger thrusting into his ass, rubbing against his walls.

“You can, Ben. And you will,” Tobias' voice again, a throaty growl as he continues to grind into Ben's ass. Relentlessly stimulating the poor clerk's prostate as his finger rims around Ben's overstretched asshole before sliding another digit in.

Tobias starts his thrusts anew, slamming Ben against the wall with the force of them, and he's sure now that he's caught the attention of a few outsiders curious as to why the booth's walls keep shaking.

This time Ben's legs actually do give out to a howl of “Oh fuck, please, Tobias, I caaaan't!” And suddenly Tobias' arm is grabbing him around the chest, forcing him upright as Ben's nails scratch lines down the booth's wall. “G-god, I'm gonna—gonna cum-”

Tobias pulls himself out only to slam back into Ben, hitting his abused prostate for the umpteenth time, and Ben comes harder than he's ever come in his life as it explodes under his skin and lights his nerves on fire. White-hot bliss shattering his thoughts apart.

By the time he can breathe again, Tobias is biting into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, muffling his growl as he peaks deep inside the clerk, filling him to the brim with thick, hot cum.

The moments drag by as both of them flutter down from their high. Tobias loosened his grip around Ben as he pulls out. The first thing Ben does is collapse onto the ground in a trembling mess, feeling Tobias leak out of him to spot the once-immaculate booth floor.

“F-fuck,” Ben finally whispers, trying to find the strength to stand back up as he hears Tobias calmly adjusting himself back into his tailored suit. Once Tobias feels as if he is presentable, he offers a hand to the clerk, who slowly takes it and is suddenly pulled back onto his feet by Tobias' surprising strength.

“Well, now, Mr. Parker,” Tobias says calmly his eyes flicking down to the white mess trickling down Ben's thighs before they go back to the younger man's reddened face. “I believe you've given me a satisfactory show of this bank's perks. You'll be sure to see me next week to close the deal.”

“Oh, of- of course,” Ben stuttered. “And uh…” his lips turn up in a little grin. “Thank you for choosing Milton-Fitzpatrick to do your, uh, 'business'.”

**Author's Note:**

> ===
> 
> Written together by me and OctoberSnow on here, and beta done by Musashden, artist of gorgeous work and fanfiction writer herself found on Twitter and Deviantart. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvLjfu8_MRI based on this video here.


End file.
